Cold As You
by rogue underdog
Summary: HouseCameron. Songfic. House makes Cameron upset causing her to rethink her and House


Disclaimer: In no way do I own House or the amazing song "Cold as You" originally done by Taylor Swift

A/N: The events of Half-Wit never took place.

Cameron walked into the office area. She looked around and saw that she was the first one there. She decided to sit and wait. All of a sudden, House came barging in. It was unusual to see House at work this early. Actually it was unusual to see him early for anything. Something was up. She had to ask.

"House, what are you doing here so early?"

"Cameron, great. I need your help with something down at the clinic."

"With what? A case?"

"Just stop asking questions and follow me."

Cameron got up and quickly followed House to the elevators. Just because he had a limp didn't mean he couldn't walk fast. In fact, he usually walked faster than her, Chase and Foreman. She rode the elevator down to the clinic and found House there, waiting for her. She walked over to him.

"House, what do you need me for? Do you want me to do your clinic hours? Cover your ass from Cuddy? What House, what?"

"Just shut up and come closer."

Cameron listened. But she still didn't understand why she was there.

"House, why am I…" she was suddenly cut off by House, pulling her into a tender, romantic kiss. She actually never though she would actually experience this moment, apart from her dreams. But then, the kiss ended. She thought this was one of her dreams but none of her dreams ever took place in the hospital. Except for that one dream, but that was different.

"House, what was…" she noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her, but rather looking around the clinic. "What are you doing?"

"Good, we scared her off.:

"Scared who off?"

"My ex-girlfriend. She was looking for me. Something about wanting to beat me up or getting back together. Either way, it would be miserable."

"Wait, then why did you kiss me?"

"To scare her off. She somehow might have gotten the impression that I had a girlfriend."

"House, did you just use me so your ex-girlfriend wouldn't be with you?"

"Well, I would've used Cuddy, but she would have sold me out as a fake."

Cameron just couldn't take it anymore. She began to shout.

"House, you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"Well, of course. You've known that for as long as you've known me."

"House, you deserve every consequence that comes to you. You create problems for yourself and then expect everyone around you to fix your problems! Well House, I'm not fixing your problems anymore. Find some other scapegoat."

Cameron walked away from House and went and found an empty exam room. She reached down in her lab coat pocket and found her mp3 player. House had gotten it for her and she often found herself listening to it like House often did. She put the earbuds in her ears and started listening to the song currently on.

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take you take the very best of me_

_So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel something_

_You do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted_

Why this song? Why now? She thought. This was too much describing her and House's relationship. The thing is, she understood House and not just because he is damaged. But he never believed her. But she had to face it. She would never be someone that he would be interested in. She just had to get over this fact.

_Oh, what a shame_

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_So just walk away_

_No use defending words that you would never say_

_Now that I'm sittin' here thinking in through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

Now there's something that House would never do, walk away. He just couldn't let someone win a fight. He really was the rain on the best day in anyone's life.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray_

_And I stood there lovin' you and wash them all away_

_And you come away with a great little story_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

He did put up walls around him. He didn't ever let anyone in to his life and didn't leave to bother with anyone else's. As hard as she tried, she could never get him to let the walls down. He always had a story about how Cameron helped him with this or Cameron said this, which he would make fun of her and it would damage her on the inside.

_Oh, what a shame_

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_So just walk away_

_No use defending words that you would never say_

_Now that I'm sittin' here thinking in through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

Well, she was over House. She just couldn't get him out of her mind. Why could she never get him out? He didn't belong there with his damn ways. His stupid damn ways that made her more attracted to him.

_You never did give a damn thing honey_

_But I cried, cried for you_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody_

_If I died, died for you_

_Died for you_

House never gave anyone anything except if it has to do with him. He was the worst person ever. She actually wondered what he really thought, what really went on inside his mind.

_Oh, what a shame_

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_So just walk away_

_Every smile you fake is so condescending_

_Counting all the scars you make_

_Now that I'm sittin' here thinking in through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

He loved creating scars. Each move he made caused scars to rip open. His smile didn't mean anything more than a sarcastic remark. It's not to say that she didn't respect him. She very much did. He was an amazing doctor who took on cases that no one else could solve. Sure, sometimes his methods were a little out there, but he always saved them. But, she still couldn't…

The door opened, bringing her out of the song and thoughts. Standing in the doorway was House. His cane is what gave him away. He leaned on it, icy blue eyes staring at her. Those eyes are what drew her in every time.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know, I could rat you out to Cuddy for being in here. But that's beneath my nature."

"House, here's something, go to hell."

"Oh, but wouldn't you miss me so much?"

"No way in hell."

"My, my. I'm becoming quite an influence on you."

House walked farther into the room. She could smell his cologne, which always was one of her favorite scents throughout the day. She stood up, making eye contact with him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I've never heard you say hell so much."

"House…"

"I wanted to, I don't know. What's that thing where I try and make nice with you and you act all emotional you and we go back to what we do?"

"You mean an apology."

"Yeah, that thing. Well, I guess, I'm sorry for using you and all that."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I guess, yeah."

Cameron moved closer to House. She couldn't believe that he apologized. Sure, it was in his own House way, but still. She couldn't control what happened next.

"Cameron, what are you doing?"

"Just hold still."

With those words, Cameron hugged him. Finally he pushed her away.

"You know, it might be better and less suspicious if we go upstairs where the wombat and younger me is."

"Whatever House." She said with that smile she reserved for him. He gave a small grin back and they walked out the door, more civil then when they entered. He wasn't as cold as she thought.


End file.
